


Don't You Fly Away Now

by DrifterWriter



Series: Leo and Ney [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts AU, Humor, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch el Clásico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:37:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrifterWriter/pseuds/DrifterWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!au </p><p>FCB is the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Réal Madrid is the Slytherin Quidditch team, the final of the Quidditch Cup in Hogwarts is El Clásico and Neymar is a smitten second-year commentator in love with a certain Gryffindor seeker.</p><p> </p><p>If you don't like Harry Potter, you could read it as any other football match, I guess. Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Fly Away Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/gifts).



> Forgive me, I could not resist. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh god, it's twelve in the morning here.

Leo feels sick when he comes down to breakfast that day, taking his customary place next to Gerard and Luis in the Great Hall, who are waiting for him expectantly.

"You look like shit," Geri tells him. Luis frowns at his friend, but nods his confirmation.

Leo is too nervous to shoot any comment back at Geri, who is probably right; he does look like shit, having tossed and turned in bed throughout the previous night, gut clenching and unclenching at intervals, bringing delirious sleep but no real rest.

"Have something to eat," presses Antonella, but Leo shakes his head. Whatever goes down will probably come right up.

"You okay, mate?" Luis asks carefully, putting his hand on Leo's shoulder. "You're never this nervous before a match-"

"It's not _any_ match," Leo snaps suddenly, sounding harsher than he intends to. "It's the fucking _final_ , and we're playing Slytherin-"

"-bro, chill-"

"-and the House Cup depends on whether we win-" Leo continues relentlessly, until Geri claps a hand over his mouth.

The Slytherin team has already changed into their emerald robes, laughing amongst themselves at their table, absolutely carefree. Leo watches them, feeling even worse than before. He's having the same attack of nerves he gets before every Quidditch final; _what if he doesn't catch the Snitch, what if someone gets injured, what if they lose, what if what if what if_

Someone claps him on the shoulders, startling him out of his panic. Andrés, their Captain, is standing there calmly in his scarlet uniform with a small smile. "You okay, Leo?"

"Fine," Leo lies. He is anything but.

Andrés nods. "Just don't worry. Play it like any other match, okay? We won't lose if you do that. Just keep your head."

Leo nods again, barely absorbing what Andrés is saying; he's too fixated on watching Cristiano Ronaldo, the Slytherin seeker, laugh toothily at some joke that Bale has just cracked.

They look so relaxed that it unnerves Leo.

"It's all a show, mate," Geri mutters at his side, successfully reading Leo's mind like he does ever so often. "They've probably got fucking _Basilisks_ rolling around in their stomachs right now."

"If you're not going to eat, we should go change," Luis says, standing abruptly. Leo accepts the offer gratefully, seeing what Luis is actually doing; getting the Slytherins out of their sight for his sake.

*

They decide to warm up a little bit on the pitch, which is a disaster. Rafinha is so twitchy that he nearly takes Marc's eye out with his Beater's club, Geri falls off his broomstick, Masche keeps muttering ' _dammit, dammit_ ' and Luis misses every catch, all of which does nothing to settle Leo's nerves, who is shivering so bad that he can barely see straight.

"Pull yourselves together!" Andrés barks at his team, finally nearing the end of his infinite patience. "What's wrong with you guys? I know Slytherin is a tough team, but we've done this before, for God's sake, we've won every match against them this season! Why can't you-"

He catches himself and takes a deep breath. The entire team immediately feels guilty.

"Okay, look, here's how it is," Andrés breaks the silence after a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you're nervous. So am I, and we have plenty of reason to be. But we can't let that get to us, because we are the _best fucking team in this school."_

He looks around at his teammates, who are staring at him a little awestruckedly, because Andrés inspirational speeches are rare and effective.

"We haven't let anything stop us this year, and the Slytherins should be the last ones who do. We can do it. I know we can." His brown eyes sweep over his teammates. "Just do it."

*

Before long, it's ten o'clock and they're in the changing rooms, where Leo's best friend Kun gives him a hug before being hurried out by a twitchy Professor Dinho.

"Okay," Andrés says tersely. "Let's do this."

Leo breathes in. Breathes out. He can do this _he can do this come on you can do this Leo_

"And here comes the Gryffindor Team!" An somewhat-unfamiliar voice announces from the pitch. Leo can barely feel his legs as he gets onto his broomstick, watching his teammates zoom out into the light.

"-quite possibly the best team Hogwarts has seen in a long time!" Continues the voice excitedly. "We have the Chasers; Luis Suárez, brilliant Chasing from him this season, he seems to work particularly well with Gerard Piqué, who is right behind him, and the Captain, Andrés Iniesta, what a great Captain, never loses his cool-"

The commentator sounds like a biased first-year; despite himself, Leo grins.

"And we have Marc-André ter Stegen, the new Keeper, who, despite injuries has been very promising this season," the kid says as Marc flies out, giving Leo a nod.

"The Beaters, Javier Mascherano and Rafinha, one strong and one quick, a particularly good combination-" Masche and Rafinha fly out, leaving only Leo behind.

"And finally, Seeker Leo Messi!" The kid yells in excitement, and somehow Leo manages to swallow and burst out onto the pitch, and is immediately greeted by roars which resonate through the stadium. Three-courts of the stadium is a solid mass of red and gold while the rest wear green and silver. "Quite possibly the best Quidditch player that Hogwarts has ever seen! And wow, look at him in that uniform, the red really suits him, doesn't it?"

The entire stadium laughs; Leo grins incredulously and turns to look at the commentator, trying to figure out who this hilarious kid is, and he catches sight of him next to Professor Guardiola.

This kid is probably a second year to Leo's third, by the sound of it, but he's easily taller than him. Dark and lithe, he is wearing a Gryffindor jersey and clutches the microphone excitedly, continuing to compliment his side obliviously.

"Someone's got a crush," Geri snickers to Leo good-naturedly, who elbows him gently, laughing. Geri flies off, and to Leo's surprise, he finds that the kid's words have dissipated some of the tension in his body.

"And here come the Slytherins," The guy announces. "Rodriguez, Ramos, Kroos, Bale, Benzema, Navas and Ronaldo. A decent team, but they tend to be sore losers after every match against Gryffindor-"

"Neymar!" Professor Guardiola scolds, not sounding very scandalised.

"Sorry, Prof," the kid (Neymar?) continues, grinning. "Anyway, let's see what happens today, I'm betting Ramos throws the quarrel wide like he did last time against Hufflepuff-"

Everyone but the Slytherins laugh.

"Okay, okay, sorry, Professor!" Neymar yells, refusing to loosen his death grip on the microphone that is being tugged away from his grasp. "Won't happen again, and the Captains are shaking hands-"

Leo's stomach swoops as he sees Ramos snarl at Andrés; Neymar's words had almost made him forget that he was going to play a final, but it all comes back as watches his teammates take position.

The balls are released. Dinho blows the whistle.

"They're off!" Neymar yells, as Leo shoots away into the sky, squinting for a glimpse of gold.

"Suárez in possession- wow, look at him dodge Ramos, he's really got skills, but wait, he's being attacked from all sides- DID YOU SEE THAT PASS! Mascherano in possession, courtesy a fantastic pass from Suárez, and he passes back- dodge- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

The crowd roars. Luis punches the air in triumph and high-fives Masche.

"And they're off again- look at Messi and Ronaldo, on the opposite sides of the pitch, looking for the Snitch! I gotta say, Messi looks something else today, really, the gold really brings out his eyes-"

Leo nearly falls off his broom in shock and laughter. The crowd yells approval.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry, and Slytherin in possession, okay, a fair bit of good Quidditch there from Slytherin, and it's Rodriguez with the Quaffle- he shoots- SAVE! LOOK AT THAT! Ter Stegen is outdoing himself, that save was _genius_!"

The Quaffle is thrown into play again, but Leo tries to focus on his job.

"And there we go again, Leo Messi skirting low on the pitch, wow, he looks like he's got a plan, that guy, and what a guy, I think he's been working out recently?"

Leo can't help himself. He grins quietly, his gut loosening a little more.

"Yes, Professor, Imma describe the game," Neymar says indignantly to an irked Guardiola. "So Slytherin in possession, no, not anymore! That's a great tackle from Piqué, he goes forward- come on, come on- dammit, that's a miss-"

Leo sighs.

*

An hour later, Gryffindor is leading 70-50, Rafinha is playing with a broken arm, Bale has fallen off his broomstick once but there's no sign of the Snitch.

Ronaldo is getting visibly frustrated- he's never been a very patient person anyway- but Leo tries his best to stay calm, diving high and low in his search.

"And now it's a race to the Snitch," Neymar says. "I bet Messi is going to find it, wow, that loop was so attractive-" when Leo does an involuntary loop to avoid a Bludger.

Honestly, Leo's not too tense anymore. It's hard to explain, but there's something soothing about Neymar's cheerful voice which puts him at ease. Of course, his body is still taut and ready, but he's no longer the bundle of nerves he was at the beginning of the match.

Now he makes turns more easily, sees more clearly, thinks more cohesively. And he knows that it's all thanks to Neymar.

Making a mental note to thank the kid if they win the match, he pulls his broom into a sharp hairpin turn towards the sky, when his heart stops.

The Snitch is fluttering calmly right in the middle of Leo and Ronaldo, high up above the hoops.

Ronaldo sees it a split second after Leo does.

Every muscle in Leo's body is straining in earnest as he speeds towards the Snitch, blood rushing to his head, adrenaline coursing through his body. Every ounce of his willpower is telling him to get there and grab it, get it _now_ , and he can feel Ronaldo coming from the other side, and he is almost as fast as Leo, but Leo thinks faster, moves faster, confidence rattling his bones as he involuntarily pictures the delight on Neymar's face if he happened to catch the Snitch, and his fingers close over the tiny golden ball just as Ronaldo's nails scratch the back of his hand.

It takes a moment for the shock to set in, but suddenly the stadium _explodes_ , a thousand people yelling and cheering as the Slytherins sit in stunned disbelief, and Leo can vaguely hear Neymar yelling his joy before he is crushed by his team, who tackle him to the ground, and Geri and Marc are actually crying, and Masche and Andrés are thumping him on the back, and Rafinha seems to have a hard time of letting go of him, and the Gryffindors are singing ' _We Are The Champions_ ' as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws harmonise.

And then Leo is lifting the trophy, surrounded by his emotional team, their hair covered in confetti, their faces split into unremovable grins, amd the crowd roars and Leo is on top of the world, because nothing else ever feels like winning.

*

The celebrations last long into the night, and the Professors let them; it's a well deserved cause to celebrate.

Leo has had enough Chocolate Frogs to last him a lifetime, and has burst enough celebratory firecrackers to make him go deaf, and has sung so many songs that his throat his hoarse, but it all feels so good.

There's something missing, though.

As the common room breaks into another song, Leo tells Geri that he'll be back in a second, who waves him away, too busy telling a couple of girls a joke. Snickering, Leo roams around the common room until his eyes catch a lone figure huddled into a corner.

He goes to the corner and sits down. "Hey."

Neymar looks at him brightly from the corner of his eye. He really _is_ handsome, Leo muses, dark and fit and sprightly, with a mischievous glint in his eye that promises humor and immediately draws Leo in.

"Hi," Neymar smiles, taking a small bite of chocolate. "Great match."

"Thanks," Leo laughs, inching just a little closer. "I heard your commentary."

Neymar ducks his head and blushes in embarrassment, making him go even darker than before. The corners of his mouth twitch upwards, but he says, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all that-"

"Why not?"

Neymar stares. "What?"

"Why shouldn't you have?" Leo repeats, shifting so that he's looking Neymar in the face. He grips Neymar's dark hand in his own. "You know something, Ney?"

Neymar grins at the nickname, but shakes his head. "What?"

"I couldn't have caught the Snitch without you," Leo tells him. "No, listen," he adds, when a startled Neymar opens his mouth to interrupt. "Before the game, I couldn't think straight. I was so nervous. I couldn't have caught a Quaffle, let alone a Snitch."

"But?" Neymar prompts in a whisper.

"But," Leo laughs. "But then I heard your voice. And you were just so funny and cute and adorable- I completely forgot we were playing a final. You were just so natural, so great."

By now, the entire common room is listening in, but Neymar seems oblivious, having eyes only for Leo.

"So you liked what I said?" Neymar whispers.

Leo nods. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Of course."

"Then," Leo says, gently gripping Neymar's face in his, surprised by his own daring. "Let's give this a try."

When he kisses Neymar, he feels like he's flying; there's no other way to describe it. Neymar kisses back wonderfully, his lips soft and full against Leo's, his breath warm, tasting like peppermint and chocolate. In the background, Geri wolf whistles and the entire common room cheers loudly, clapping and stomping and singing their approval at the sight, but Leo is drowning in Neymar, and it feels great.

They break after an eternity. Leo looks at Neymar, an unspoken question in his eye.

Neymar smiles and kisses him again, looking like he can't believe his luck. Everybody roars and cheers. Leo is in heaven.

"Okay," Neymar says. "Let's give this a try."

 

 

 _fin_.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, appreciation is appreciated.


End file.
